A mirror cube as used for displaying goods in a store typically comprises a rigid base in the form of a cube made, for example, of plywood and five rectangular mirror glass panels which are secured by adhesive to the top and side faces of the cube. Typically, an inset "kick panel" is provided around the bottom margin of the cube. This type of mirror cube has several disadvantages. Firstly, the cube is relatively expensive to build. The plywood base must be accurately constructed so that the glass panels fit exactly, which requires the services of a skilled carpenter and the glass panels must then be carefully positioned on the base and secured in place. Secondly, the cube is somewhat inconvenient to transport and store; once assembled, the cube cannot be "knocked down" or collapsed for transportation or storage.